1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a terminal, and more particularly, a glass type terminal which is wearable on a user's head like glasses.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Recently, the concept of the mobile terminal extends to a wearable device which can be worn on a user's body, from the conventional one which can be held by a user's hand. An example of such wearable device may be a glass type terminal.
The conventional glass type terminal may have the following problems. Firstly, an inner space of a frame is not utilized due to a small size and a light weight. As a result, right and left sides of the frame are not electrically-connected to each other, and electronic components are arranged in an unequal distribution state. Due to such unequal arrangement, a weight of the glass type terminal is distributed to one side. Further, the glass type terminal should be frequently charged due to a built-in battery.
Recently, a glass type terminal capable of transmitting a sound using a bone conduction vibration has been proposed. However, such glass type terminal is disadvantageous in that a sound quality thereof is not excellent.